Star Wars/C
C-3PO Camie Loneozner Camie Loneozner was a young human female from Tatooine. She was friends with Luke Skywalker and was about the same age as he. Carbonite Caldera Righim Carlist Rieekan Carlist Rieekan is a General in the Rebel Alliance and the leader of the Rebel outpost Echo Base on Hoth. He is responsible for ordering the evacuation from the planet following the Battle of Hoth. Cassio Tagge Cebann Veekan Chall Bekan Chalmun's Cantina Chewbacca Chirpa Chommell Sector Clawdites Clawdites are race of shape-shifters who hail from the planet Zolan. They are also known as Changelings. One member of the Clawdite race, Zam Wesell, assumed human form and took on an assignment to assassinate the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala. She was captured by Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (who first identified her as a Clawdite, but was assassinated by her own partner, Jango Fett, before she could reveal any information. Cliegg Lars Clone trooper Clone troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones, created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the full-scale intergalactic conflict that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Grown at an accelerated rate and raised in the laboratories and facilities of Kamino, the clone troopers were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become one of the most efficient military forces in galactic history. Bred for the sole purpose of combat, the clones were indoctrinated with unwavering obedience to the Galactic Republic, and more specifically, their Commander-in-Chief, the Supreme Chancellor. Clone Wars Cloud City Cloud City is a self-sustained floating city that exists in the atmosphere of the gas giant planet Bespin. It is an industrial city utilized by various trade and mining guilds. Its chief export is Tibanna gas, which is mined from the atmosphere. The administrative wing of the city is led by a Baron Administrator and his staff. During the Galactic Civil War, the First Galactic Empire seized control of Cloud City from its current Baron Administrator, Lando Calrissian, and maintained Imperial occupation until the end of the war. The majority of Cloud City's occupants consist of humans and Ugnaughts, the latter of which worked as miners in the city. When the First Galactic Empire fell following the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, Cloud City was liberated, and a great celebration was held. Coco District Commerce Guild Conan Antonio Motti Confederacy of Independent Systems On the surface, the Confederacy of Independent Systems appeared to be a viable political movement aimed at pulling worlds away from the Galactic Republic to form a federation of independent worlds, one that would be presumably free of the alleged graft and corruption that had poisoned the Republic and the powerful Galactic Senate. In truth however, the formation of the CIS was actually an elaborate scheme orchestrated by Sith Lord Darth Sidious in an ambitious attempt to gain ultimate power in the universe. Spearheaded by Sidious' second-in-command, Count Dooku, the Confederacy of Independent Systems drew together several powerful commerce and trade guilds under one umbrella, most notably, the Trade Federation, the Techno-Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild and the scientists of Geonosis. Each organization had a single representative who comprised part of the reigning Separatist Council led by Dooku himself. Only Count Dooku, who also went by the Sith title Darth Tyranus, knew that the secessionist movement was just a blind to provoke a war with the Republic. Shortly following the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the CIS's Separatist Droid Army waged a series of brutal campaigns against the Galactic Republic and their allies in the Jedi Order which came to be known as the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars took place over the course of three years from 22 BBY to 19 BBY, spanning dozens of occupied worlds. In the end, the Galactic Republic proved victorious when it imperialized itself into the First Galactic Empire. The Confederacy was dissolved and all heads of state were killed. Separatist worlds were then absorbed back into the Galactic Empire. Cornelius Evazan Corporate Alliance Coruscant Cyceyed